A Job I Love
by Stewart MacDonald
Summary: Ingo's always been seen as a bitter and angry fellow, yet we never really know why. Sure, Talon is apparently lazy, but is that all? I say no in this story of Ingo's past. T for mild language.
1. Thirty Seconds Well Wasted

**A/N: Well, this was going to be a oneshot. But, like I said, I have to elaborate. But it won't be long at all. Five chapters max. Humor will be thrown in, but in a realistic manner. Unlike my other stuff. (See Peach's Birthday or Gangsta Fo' A Week) But for all you lovers of underappreciated characters, this is for you. It's got some swearing, but at a minimal. Has anyone else ever noticed how fuckin' much Ingo and Talon are like Mario and Luigi? One's pudgy, ones a toothpick, one is always in the others shadow... The resemblances are actually astounding. Their colors are red and green. Hmm. I wonder if this was done on purpose... DOY!!! It's still neat. Without further ado! Chapter One.**

* * *

**A Job I Love**

**Chapter One: Thirty Seconds Well Wasted**

**

* * *

**

_He stood before it, it's beams a perfect mahogany, it's roof bright red. The shingles were tarred together amazingly, to perfection. The barn was immense, and from the sounds within, it housed over 20 horses. Ingo smiled, the sun beating down on the clear day. He was the one who had stayed up day and night to complete it. Him, and no other. He took a deep breath and the smell of clover and grass filled his nostrils..._

* * *

He was ripped from his thoughts by the screeching roar of his teacher, and the whipcrack of a ruler being snapped through the air and broken on a desk. Fifteen year old Ingo Koutes could've sworn he had only been thinking for seconds, when in reality the open window had been the focal point of his attention for well over an hour.

Ingo was tall for his age, at 6'1 he towered above most kids. However, he was rarely near enough people to tower over. A loner since birth, Ingo had only ever had one good friend in his whole life. Still had him, luckily. He had short, scraggly brown hair an a nervous, long face.

"For the love of Nayru!" The teacher, a large, barrel of a man roared. "What will ever amount to a boy who does nothing but sit and dream?" The mountain of a man stormed towards Ingo, and the young boy felt the eyes of the class upon him.

"Sorry sir. I was just watching the horses." He quickly gasped, as it was the truth. Of course, there are times when the truth gets you more trouble than a lie would, as was the case here.

"Ohh." The teacher, who was a substitute for Proffessor Glade today, guffawed. "The _horses_. How could you resist looking at the _horses_?" He mocked.

"Well it's simple sir!" Someone yelled at the back. "He gets to avoid looking at you!" This comment was greeted by a roar of chatter and laughter from the class.

"Who-" But the teacher was cut off as the clanging of the old school bells sounded. Everyone filed out swiftly, still in ecstacy over the ballsy comment of the anonymous individual. Ingo gathered his books and strode out the doors behind Malorie Ambrosia. This was fortunate for him, as he was head over heels in love with her.

Malorie was beautiful indeed. Her flaming red hair cascaded down her back in perfect, wavy strands. And she was perhaps the most perfect, wonderful person Ingo had ever known. He took in every detail of her, and clearly told himself he was going to talk to her today, perhaps this instant.

He opened his mouth to perhaps let a 'Hello" slip from his mouth, his eyes focused on the back of her amazing crimson hair, and he failed to see the peice of the school floorboard which jutted upwards. The greeting became a yell of: "Shiiiit!" and was followed by a dull thud.

His books sprayed out on the floor in front of him, and he could taste blood. He began to collect his books, embarassed and defeated, his burst of courage obliderated. He was nearly surprised out of his skin when a smooth, pale hand placed his last textbook atop the makeshift pile he had made.

Ingo looked up into the smiling blue eyes of Malorie. "Had an accident?" She giggled, but instantly became serious. "Your lips bleeding, are you okay?"

Ingo stood and dusted himself off. He used his tongue to probe the inside of his mouth. "Yeah. I'm fine. Must've bit it when I fell." He was at a loss for what else to say. "Are _you_ okay?"

Malorie laughed, and Ingo would die a thousand times to be trapped in that moment for all eternity. "Of course I'm okay, Ingo. It takes more than a couple sailing encyclopedia's to hurt someone." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I never knew you were such a funny person, Ingo. I'm glad we talked. Keep better track of your books!" She smiled, and walked away.

Ingo had the urge to climb atop the school and announce his love for her to the world, and then jump off, the righteous power of his love giving him the ability to float, leaving him unharmed. His thoughts were interrupted once again that day as a swift kick was delivered to his rear end.

"Do you get a kick out of blocking up the hall or something? Get a move on string bean!" Ingo turned, ready to tell someone off, only to see the beaming red face of his best friend Talon Lon. "You actually thought someone would dare talk you down with me in the school? You need to lighten up, Ingo. Seriously, how could someone as skinny as you block the hall?"

"I guess I'm just rejuvinating my senses. I feel like I've died and gone to heaven." Ingo sighed, staring at the retreating form of the redhead.

Talon chuckled. "Your that enthused that I got you out of trouble today? Gosh, it was nothing. The man obviously is aware of how ugly he was if he believed it to be true.."

"No!" Ingo laughed. "But that was you? That was some quick thinking, thanks Tal."

Talon bobbed his head sagely. "As always. If that isn't what made you a right little ball of beautific bliss, what did?"

Ingo nodded towards the retreating form of Mallorie, who had turned to deliver a small smile and a wave to Ingo. "I just spent the most amazing thirty seconds of my life with Mallorie Ambrosia."

Talon whistled. "Wow, thats like, amazing. I mean she rarely even talks to the proclaimed 'cool guys!' Wow, your like legendary."

Ingo tried to keep from beaming, to no avail. "Yeah, I know. She said we should talk more often."

Talon laughed and patted him on the back. "Yes, yes. Don't swell up your thin head, now. Well, I better get going, Dad wants me to help him out at the ranch this weekend. What are you doing?"

Ingo shrugged, his head afloat. "Probably nothing."

Talon smiled. "Great! Then you can come over! As long as you help out you can probably stay all weekend! We know how you love to hang with the Cuccos."

Ingo had a memory of being drowned in a mountain of snarling poultry and shuddered convulsively. "Yeah. Right. I'll go, but I'm not going ten feet near those demon birds."

* * *

There was a shower of feathers and an explosion of infuriated clucking as the birds descended upon Ingo and Talon. There was murder in their eyes. Talon shrieked and began to grab any eggs in sight. 

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Ingo screeched, taking a raging Cucco in the face. The egg he had collected fell and broke upon the floor as the bird harried him with indignant clucks and pecks.

"Easy!" Talon panted, holding a magically full basket of eggs aloft. "Your way too passive!"

Ingo gritted his teeth as a particularly nasty Cucco delivered a strong peck to a rather sensitive area. Passive. Yes, as if one could do much else when Talon sat on you and demanded you helped him storm the inpenetrable fortress of Chicken Coop.

Kalon, Talon's burly father entered the coop. The man's face was bright red from laughter. "Oh boy!" He chortled. "If thats how you boys get eggs from these little things, it's a damn good thing I'm not letting you collect the Super Cucco eggs." Kalon let out a peal of belly laughs as three Cucco's carried out some brutal violence upon Ingo's person.

Talon quickly counted the eggs. "Thirty! Let's go!" Talon had not even finished his sentence by the time Ingo had scuttled out the door. The two boys stood outside the large building that housed 10 of the most vicious and aggressive specimens of poultry seen in Hyrule, panting heavily. Kalon's laughs followed him as he made his way towards the farmhouse.

"If you hate them so much, why do you keep coming back? I mean, we always have to do that." Talon asked Ingo, confused and smiling at the same time.

Ingo laughed. "Are you kidding? I told you, getting my hands dirty with hard work is a job I love. It's better than what we're taught in school. To "apply knowledge to make a place in society." Where's the satisfaction in that? How does that compare to looking at a barn and saying, "I helped build that?" Or looking at a newborn chick and saying, "I collected those eggs!"

Talon looked at him, his expression thoughtful. "Wow Ingo. I never thought I'd hear that from you."

Ingo smiled. "Just goes to show people can always surprise you. Now, weren't we going to fix up that old tool shack?"

Talon shook his head in admiration and the two boys headed towards the decripite old structure that served as Lon Ranch's tool shed. The sounds of laughter were carried up into the warm summer day.

* * *

**A/N: So ends Chapter One! I'm glad I could get this started, and probably finished so soon. The next chapters will probably be rattled off in rapid succesion. If not... I apologise in advance, as I tend to do a lot. I hope people will enjoy this, and leave heartfelt reviews. I enjoyed writing this, it gives faces to characters that are left vague. It shows Ingos always loved hard work and effort. Regardless of how many reviews I recieve, this will continue, and hopefully be completed by Friday of next week.**

**-Stewey MacDonald**


	2. Knife In The Back

**A/N: The second installment in the heart-warming story of Ingo, the ranch hand. The beginning of his bitterness towards Talon begins hear. I'm not saying anything else, so read on, and enjoy this chapter. Had a hell of a night, had to help my Mom move out, so she needed her strong wrestler son to move the larger objects with her. (Oh yes. I'm so special it hurts. Yeah, right.) I babble, as always. Read on.**

* * *

**A Job I Love**

**Chapter Two: Knife In The Back**

**Disclaimermabob: I don't own Zelda, but technically I own Mallorie, but only half, as I simply gave her a name. She was only mentioned before.**

**

* * *

**

"That's not where that board goes, idiot!" Ingo screamed at Talon, as a large bit of timber narrowly missed the scrawny boys head. Talon looked up sheepishly, and mumbled an apology. 

Ingo shook his head and grabbed a board that Talon slid up. They had been working well into the morning. It was Saturday, and they were almost completed the tool shed. Ingo grasped a board that Talon heaved upwards an instant before it connected with his face. "Watch what your doing, shit-for-brains!" Ingo roared, ripping free some shingles and applying the board.

Talon sighed in frustration. "Sheesh. I don't know about you Ingo. Thinkin' you can call me that on my own farm. Your lucky I don't beat you with one of these babies." Talon snarled as he waved a board around menacingly.

"Ha!" Ingo barked. "You couldn't threaten a baby Cucco. Now stop goofing around and toss me that bit of wood!" Ingo enthusiastically pounded in some nails to fasten the board into place.

"Good Goddesses! Don't you stop working for a second?! I'm friggin' thirsty!" Talon panted as he hucked another board onto the roof. He gave a maniacal laugh as it struck Ingo in the gut.

Ingo gave a loud gurgling scream and tumbled backwards off the roof. This was followed by a large thud. Talon's eyes widened and he ran around the back of the shed where Ingo had tumbled. "Holy shit! Ingo! I didn't mean it, buddy!" He stared at Ingo's limp form, sprawled on his back in the grass.

"...yo...ass..." Ingo muttered, twitching convulsively.

"What?" Talon sobbed. "You fell too fast? Speak to me, man!" Talon began to shake Ingo.

"Kick... your stupid... ass!" Ingo screeched and jumped to his feet, brandishing the hammer. He gave a screech of fury and lunged at Talon. But his friend had bolted as soon as he heard Ingo's intentions, and had scurried around the other side of the shed.

Ingo, in a blind rage, sped around the corner, only to forget the peice of wood used to climb up upon the shed, set at about neck height. Neck on a 6'3 man, at least. On a 6'1 kid, try skull. He hit it with a crack and was planted swiftly on the ground. He tried to get up, and everything went black.

* * *

As his vision cleared, the first thing he saw was the most amazing shade of red hair he had ever seen. Then those deep, smiling blue eyes. "What... the fuck?" Ingo coughed, attempting to sit. 

"Oh, Ingo! Don't try to stand yet... You hit your head pretty hard. Good thing that stopped you or you would've ran right into me!" Mallorie Ambrosia laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Ingo groggily sat up. "I'm better than ever. Where's that numb shit Talon..." He moaned, clutching his gut. He spotted astonished eyes peaking around the corner, and a bulbous nose. "You dumb..." He was cut off as he realised the signifigance of Mallorie being here.

"Hey, why are you here?" Ingo pointed at Mallorie. "Not that it's bad or anything..."

She laughed again, and Ingo smiled blissfully, closing his eyes and trying to make the fleeting moment last. "My mom stopped by for some eggs, and then she got talking about the horses for sale with Kalon, so she said I could go check out the farm."

Talon stepped around the corner. "And, what do you think?" He asked proudly.

"Oh!" She smiled. "I just love it! Especially those cute little Cuccos!"

Ingo let out a laugh, and then stopped as his head throbbed. "Yeah." Talon beamed. "I do pretty much everything around here. I love the work." Ingo was confused, _Wait_, he thought. _Doesn't that ass usually sit back and only help me if I ask?_.

"I mean, look at the alternative." Talon continued. "They tell us to. 'Apply education to make a mark on society', or something. But who wants to do that? I mean, how does it compare to putting up a roof on a shed, and saying, 'I built that!' Or drinking milk and thinking, 'I milked that cow!'"

Ingo was flabbergasted. Talon was stealing a philosiphy he didn't even believe! Most of all, it was his philosiphy! Ah well, someone like Mallorie would think it was weird, wouldn't she? He felt he ahd to speak up, but at that moment, everything went dizzy. He was sure he wouldn't black out, but... He couldn't move! Not to mention speak, and there was pain everywhere.

To his rage, Mallorie smiled. "Wow, Talon. That's amazing. I never expected to hear that from the class clown." Her blue eyes were enveloping Talon with anticipation, and... was that affection?

"Well." Talon grinned. "Just goes to show people can surprise you."

"I suppose so." She whispered. Ingo mustered up all his strength to twitch his right arm in a violent spasm. It lashed out, and with a large smack it bopped Talon on his massive nose.

"Hey! What the hell!" Talon jumped. Ingo couldn't speak, but stared in rage at his so called "friend."

"Oh, God! I think he has a concussion!" Mallorie yelled. She looked up at Talon. "Go get your Dad!"

Talon looked dissapointed, but then sauntered off to the farmhouse, in no particular hurry. He had stolen everything that had made Ingo himself. And it looked as though he was going to steal the love of his life as well. _Please, Goddesses, let me get up in time to tell Mallorie..._And then... blackness.

_

* * *

_

He came to for the second time that day, the world blurry around him, but the pain deadened significantly. He was in the old farmhouse bedroom, alone. He got to his feet, and he realised he felt quite a bit like Dodongo feces. His head spun and throbbed, and sweat covered every inch of him. He strode over to the table to see a slip of paper sitting upon it. 

Ingo moved to pick it up and noticed the light outside was a deep orange. Afternoon. _Holy shit! Have I been out a whole day?_ He turned his attention to the slip of paper in his hands:

_Hey man. I'm sorry, okay? I probably can't say it enough. But you have to admit, that bit of wood to the gut was hilarious. About Mallorie and stealing your line and everything... That's whats bugging me, and making me feel terrible. But you have to understand! I like her too! She is totally amazing. I would kill to be able to say she's mine. And if I could give you back your moment, I would, but it's too late now. We'll still be friends, right?_

_Talon_

Ingo stared at the note, slowly crumpling it into a tiny, little ball. It was he, Ingo who worked day and night for this ranch, and he didn't even live here! It was Ingo who was working on the hot roof while Talon stood like a lump, bitching below. And, it was Ingo who should have won Mallorie Ambrosia's heart. Not that lazy bum Talon.

He looked out the window to see two figures standing together in the pasture. And one was crowned with a head of blazing, beautiful red hair. The sun was captured in it as she and Talon shared their first kiss, while Ingo stared on, his own eyes aflame, but with nothing so beautiful. Ingo turned away from the window and his foot lashed out, meeting the table and overturning it with a mighty crash.

Was this what happened to those who put their hearts and souls into their work? So that those with no skill of their own could claim the honor, and cast them aside like bits of waste paper? But then Ingo calmed. He noticed he didn't care what Talon stole. He would always be better than that lazy fool. It would always be himself who knew the truth.

But was that satisfaction enough? Ingo supposed it would have to be, as obviously nothing else was going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, things got pretty pissy near the end there. I really hated to make Talon do that, but bloody hell. I hope you can all feel a little more for the scrawny bastard now. But believe me, this doesn't end here. Maybe in a few chapters, but not now. Keep watching for Chapter Three.** **Heh, I really liked how I made Talon mess up Ingo's speech a bit. "I milked that cow!" What the fuck was he thinking. Ah well. Thanks for reading.**

**-Stewey**


	3. Bad News and Forgiveness

**A/N: Hey guys, Stewey clocking in with Chapter Three in A Job I Love, featuring the ever brooding Ingo. This takes a large jump forward in time, but still in the past. This is where things get a little sadder, but don't expect a chapter completely void of humor. After all, I'm writing this remember? The guy who runs full tilt at steel donation boxes for United Way and rams my head off them because I like the noise. Its my way of thanking United Way for all the smiles they put on kids faces by awarding myself a couple smiles and 100 less brain cells every time. But thats a different story; Actually, a story I probably shouldn't share as the cops may check this out and figure out who in fact was defacing all the collection boxes in Thamesville. Ahem. Read on, and enjoy!**

* * *

**A Job I Love**

**Chapter Three: Bad News and Forgiveness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, obviously, or Link would be a tatted up chainsaw weilding psycho and the games Legend of Zelda would be a sick spin-off of the Hitman series, where the main character, (A seriously disturbed and masochistic Link,) would stalk Hyrule by night and paint walls with the blood of his victims! (Is anyone else thinking of a sweet game that could come of this?!?) Kidding, I wouldn't change the Zelda series for the world. Special thanks to Midnight Crystal Sage, Psicosis Reflection (Emmerz!!!!), Evil Riggs (Your story is probably the most unique Zelda fanfiction I have ever read, so keep on frocking chugging!), and RedWheeler (I was wondering when you'd find this! Ah well, I understand your computers twisted mentality on sending you the alerts. The loitering around Lon Lon Ranch has not been forgotten!), and everyone who took the time to read and review this. Thanks, folks.**

* * *

Ingo grimaced as his muscles gave off a dull burn, and he stepped back from the almost sparkling barn. A satisfied smile spread across his face and he replaced the crude mop in the large wooden bucket and strode from the stable, whistling a familiar tune. He nearly collided with a bumbling Talon on the way out. 

"Oh! Ingo! Done already? I was just about to do that. You know, Mallorie's been on my back all week to muck out the stalls... You shouldn't trouble yourself." Talon stuttered, not meeting Ingo's uncaring gaze.

"Really? Wow, well maybe if I had been told about this before discovering the horses in such a disgusting stable, then it would have been done a lot sooner, and you could've happily bounced back and told your dearly beloved it was all done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some cattle to feed." Ingo curtly brushed off the confused, and now rather stout Talon and continued to his shed, leaving the man shamefaced and downcast.

It had been over fifteen years since Ingo's friendship with Talon had ended that sunny afternoon. Ingo had to admit, he would much rather forget the oaf existed. And the same could probably be said for Talon. They had both grown a lot, Talon was now a little filled out; years of sitting on his ass pretending to finish all of the chores Ingo completed and pleasing Mallorie had done that to him.

Ironically, Mallorie did more than the layabout did. And Ingo twice as much as either of them. If it were up to Talon, he would've been fired long ago, in honor of that age-old grudge. Funny the way it works, how Talon had screwed him over and Ingo was the only one to have remotely moved on. Not to say he still didn't like the ranch boss, he had shown his true colors that day, and had been flashing them ever since.

Talon was a bottom-feeder. Sure, his heart was in the right place, but quite frankly he was an idiot, a slob, and a lazy goof. Mallorie loved him dearly, and she was also the only reason Ingo was still at the ranch. Mallorie knew how much Ingo put into his work, and also knew he would hurt for another job if he lost this one.

He used his foot to open the double-doors of his shack and emptied his arms of the mop and bucket. His home was a simple structure, one room, consisting of a table, a dresser, a bed, and some bookshelves. He was honored to work at the ranch, as it gave him the satisfaction every hard worker strives for, as well as a decent pay. He would've been getting a lot more if Talon hadn't been pretending to do most of it.

Of course, Ingo never complained. The only thing worse than a layabout was a whiner and a snitch, after all. But he was living, and thats all that counted, who would let a lazy oaf like Talon ruin a perfectly average lifestyle? Of course, there was always the lingering reminder of Talon's betrayal. He had parted ways with Talon for good that day, or so he thought. He didn't finish his schooling, and settled for a mediocre job as a blacksmith's apprentice.

After about five years of that, he never did get much better at it. Eventually he was fired, and spent his days wandering around Hyrule Castle's marketplace, sleeping on the street and begging for money. As fate held it, that same reminder found him asleep by the crates one day, and she reunited him and Talon. Kalon had died, and Talon and Mallorie where considering marriage at a young age. They were struggling to maintain the ranch, and needed all the help they could get. Naturally, the perfect candidate had been Ingo. Mallorie's idea, of course.

Mallorie was there, every day. He talked to her, but most of the time ignored her completely. And who could blame him? Holding a civil conversation simply cut him too deep. It always brought back that day at the tool shed, which now served as Ingo's home.

He flopped down on the bed, a groan escaping him. Now he'd done it. Brought it all back in one fell sweep. Wasn't he tactful. Best thing to do now was sleep it off.

* * *

He awoke to a rapping at the tool shed door. With a groan and a muttered oath, Ingo lightly tossed a pillow over his dishevelled head. It was probably Talon, out to ask him for another favor, even at this ungodly hour. The knocking sounded again, very lightly, and this time was accompanied by a voice. "Ingo?" It wasn't Talon's desperately whining voice, it was the soft, caring voice of Mallorie. 

This was a new experience, there was no doubt about that. Ingo was instantly awake. What was she doing here? What reason did she have to worry about the ranch-hand who simply bustled about doing his job? He supposed he would have to find out. So he unlatched the door, aware he had been sleeping in his clothes, and peered out. "Yeah?" He grumbled a vain attempt at keeping his cool.

"I think we need to talk... About me and Talon, and about a lot of things." She sighed. "Shall I come in?"

Ingo shook his head. "No, I'll go out. I always hate being cooped up. If I could I'd sleep out there every night." ingo smiled and exited the shed.

"Then why don't you?" She asked, dead serious, her eyes observing his own with rapt attention.

Ingo paused, and thought for a moment. "I don't know. I suppose I've never had the time."

"That's a shame." She sighed and casted her eyes towards the dark farmhouse. "That you don't have any time. I know; I've seen you working."

Ingo studied her for a moment. If she watched him work, wouldn't that mean she knew about Talon? He remained silent. If she had something to say, best to let her come out and say it.

"Well..." She began, and took a deep breath. "Me and Talon, have been married a while... And on that day, ten years ago I realized how false it felt. From the day we hired you to help out at the ranch... I knew who was the real worker, and who was the liar... But it was too late to do a thing, Ingo." She sighed.

"How so?" He asked, dully. As always, he never had the right things to say when the time came, so he absently went along and hoped to find some inspiration.

"Ingo... You have been as decent to me as you can under the circumstances, and I don't mind if you hate me. Please understand, that as lacking as Talon is in some fields... He needs me. If I left him now, I don't know what would happen... Besides..." She trailed off. Ingo noticed her eyes had begun to water.

"Besides what?" Ingo asked, and a small bubble of dread was bubbling inside of him.

"Well... I'm pregnant." She bluntly whispered. There it was, the truth. Out there with a single breath. So quiet, yet it rocked Ingo's world. A child of a love built on lies? It felt wrong. So wrong. Should the child have been his? Shouldn't Ingo own the ranch? Shouldn't Ingo be happily married to Mallorie? And now this. How was he supposed to cope with that?

"Oh." He managed. "Congratulations." He felt so unreal, and dull, that was all he could muster. Emotions? He figured they had died the day Talon plunged that serrated knife of betrayal in his naive back. Might as well take it like everything else: Another wad of Cucco shit to clean up, and forget about.

"That's it then!" She choked, through tears. "As it accomplished virtually nothing talking to you, I'm going back inside. Have a nice life." She stormed off, and he didn't move until he heard the door slam. With a defeated sigh he made his way back inside the shed, defeated, yet unbroken. He wondered what they would name the baby.

* * *

The days flew by like a gale. They always did. Just like the years had before. Day after day, month after month, it was all the same. Do work, get payed, sleep. Eat, if there was time. Repeat process. Spend pathetic amount of money on clothing and rent for staying at the ranch, and the occasionaly drunken night at the Castle pub. Uneventful was the key word, and the only difference was that ominous news of a child: A human being that would physically incarnate the hate between Ingo and Talon. 

He wasn't sure what to make of the whole thing, really. It was a negative emotion, sure. But which kind was yet to be clarified. Loathing? Maybe. Despair? A little. It was a mixed combination of just utter blah. It was all he could call it. He knew it made him feel terrible, why give it a proper name? He was on the verge of forgetting the whole thing yet physically incapable of doing so.

So when Talon knocked upon the door of his woodshed for the first time in a very long while, Ingo was caught quite literally by surprise. He was getting ready to head out for the morning's chores when the heavy raps sounded. "Coming." He curtly stated, knowing who it was by the drawn out, heavy knocks. He excpected a chore of some nature, a last minute attempt by Talon to bail himself out again. He was surprised to find Talon in tears.

"Wha-?" He began before the stout rancher embraced him with force that caused the wind to be blown from the skinnier man. He was too confused to be disgusted or even angry. _What the bleeding hell? _Ingo thought, his mind whirling with possibilites. "Talon, what?"

Talon, who had been bawling like a child, sniffed and drew back. "I'm sorry!" He howled, bereft. "For everything! The kid, the job, Mallorie!" He threw his arms around Ingo again, and promptly drenched his shirt in tears and snot.

Ingo was, safe to say, uncomfortable. "Hey, take it easy. You don't need to apologize for anything..." This was a lie, of course. But the apology that should have felt like a victory distressed him. It made Ingo damn uneasy. What was wrong? What made Talon feel this burst of sorrow?

"I do! I do!" Talon sobbed bitterly. "Every morning, I wake up and look at Mallorie, and I get sick to my stomach. I love her, of course, but myself... I feel like a monster, a coniving Stalchild! I stole everything from you, and here I am as your boss, pretending that I'm doing you some favor!"

Ingo was absurdly touched, but not entirely surprised. What did he expect, that Talon just was devoid of all grief and emotion? To be honest, he supposed he must have had that in his head, the pure hatred of the rancher proved that. Was he not human? Could he not accept his former best friends faults? Maybe that was right, but there had to be another reason Talon was here tonight.

"What is it, really Talon?" Ingo grabbed the man by the shoulders and held him at arms length. "Why are you here?" He was shocked by the lack of emotion in his voice. It sounded as if someone taught a corpse to speak.

Talon hiccuped and tried in vain to compose himself. "It's Mallorie, we went down to the Castle Town for a word from the doctor's office..." Ingo felt his insides go cold. What was wrong with her? How bad was it? "The doctor says her hips aren't right for childbirth, and that she'll have to have the child removed by an operation... He says she's got a 50 chance of surviving the operation..."

Ingo now felt cold all over. So this was it? Her impending death in the face of new life. Wouldn't that be the icing on the cake? Giving birth to the wedge that would be permanently set between him and Talon might kill her in the process. But maybe that wasn't true, because he felt most of the wedge had been pulled apart by Talon's visit to his only real friend.

Ingo could literally feel the hatred and the desperation running off of him like sweat. He never would have believed it could depart, bitterness had become his friend. How quickly it was gone! It was so fake, but so real! Talon looked at Ingo and sobbed again. "Can you forgive me, Ingo? I don't blame you if you can't, but-"

"Talon," Ingo said, on the verge of defeated tears of himself. "Of course I do." Ingo returned the embrace of his old friend.

The two stood for what seemed like hours before Talon spoke. "Will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine, she's strong." Ingo managed.

Talon nodded. "I know... But sometimes fate is stronger..." Ingo was shocked to acknowledge the wisest thing Talon had ever said, and he would remember that sentence for the rest of his life, and he would need the odd comfort in it's words, especially during the next two months.

* * *

**A/N: Hola shit, folks, can you say delay? XD. I certainly can. I know I was supposed to end this here, but the chapter would drag on if I tried to put the final part in this chapter, so expect one more. Till next time, people.**

**-Stewey**


End file.
